The Butterfly that Dances in Chaotic Flowers
The Butterfly that Dances in Chaotic Flowers is the 6th chapter of Guilty Gear Xtra. Summary Tyr and Mizuha explaining more about what they've been through to Axl over lunch, including their various troubles with Baiken and Ky. Tyr mentions that their involvement with the falling Gears is probably what's gotten them so much attention, though he doesn't personally feel like they've got much to do with it. He also mentions that Mizuha's grandfather had said that what was happening was connected with the weakening of the kekkai around the Japanese colony since Anji left with the Zessen, and that he and Mizuha had been thinking of trying to find Anji now that they're out in the world. Axl realises the guy they're talking about is the same Anji he knows, and tells the kids that he'd actually already been planning to meet up with Anji later that day to exchange some information. The task of finding Anji easily solved, Axl asks what else they'd like to do, and Mizuha remembers the floating island she saw from inside the Japanese colony and wants to go see it for herself. Tyr says he'll go too, since he's assigned himself Mizuha's protector, while Axl figures it must be the continent of Zepp she's talking about. Before they can go anywhere though, Geena reappears and attacks them - now armed with an artificial right arm which allows her to fire bullets from her palm, among other tricks. Mizuha attacks her with a chair but is easily knocked away. Tyr easily deflects the bullets Geena fires at them, but she goes on to fire entangling wires at him which electrocute him with two thousands volts. Tyr falls to the ground, unconscious. Axl jumps in to help, and manages to tie her up with his chains. Geena identifies him as the Axl Low from the P.W.A.B. profile of him, and manages to twist her arm enough to fire and knock down a nearby building so that it falls on a young girl. Axl rescues the girl in time, but is shot by Geena, who'd engineered the situation to set him up. Mizuha panics, desperate to help somehow as Geena gloats over her victory. She's just about to finish them all off when her artificial arm suddenly shatters, despite a magical barrier that should have protected it. To her amazement, she sees Mizuha rising into the air with an unusually serious expression on her face. Mizuha releases a powerful blast of magic that hits Geena in a huge explosion. Axl is worried about Mizuha, but looks down to see his hand is becoming transparent and realises he's about to timeslip yet again. Just before he does, however, he sees one of Anji's Ki butterflies go past, and realises Anji's will be able to take care of the rest. Anji appears, and catches Mizuha as she falls unconscious. Characters In Order of Appearance *Axl Low *Mizuha *Tyr *Geena *Anji Mito Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter